blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzunoha
is a small, autonomous nation lying to immediate east of the Land of the Rising Sun. Home to an exclusively kitsune population, they are led by the Tamamo no Mae. Description Government The structure of the nation is organized around a hereditary, elective monarchy hybrid with the Tenko or Inari Tenkō serving as its defacto head of state. They are granted the additional honorary title of Osa-Gitsune (長狐, Osa-gitsune; lit. "Fox Chief") representing their status as above the Shuryō (首領, Shuryo; lit. "Chief"). Though it is often limited to a hereditary structure, the elective model can be invoked should the current Tenko not have any viable or competent offspring up to the task of succeeding them. Unlike most monarchies, illegitimate children (i.e. offspring born out of wedlock) are considered candidates to succeed their ruling parent. Returning to the search, if it proves unsuccessful among the immediate progeny, it is gradually expanded to extended family, then to the five clans, each of which are lead by a Shuryō. One of these five Shuryō are then chosen as the next Tenko in an elective process that includes their clan members as voters. Once the process has been finished, the newly selected Tenko will take their place as leader of the nation and symbolic representative of the kitsune diaspora. Ranks Royal/Noble Ranks Tenkō (天狐, Tenko; lit. "Celestial Fox")/'Osa-Gitsune' (長狐, Osa-gitsune; lit. "Fox Chief or King of Foxes"): Kyubi-no-kitsune (九尾の狐, Kyubi-no-kitsune; lit. "Nine-Tailed Fox"): A distinctive representation of the hybrid style of the monarchy, this is a royal distinction that can be earned by any member of the general populace. It signifies an individual that has achieved nine-tails, presenting them as an extremely powerful and sage kitsune. A small council composed of Kyubi are responsible for advising the Tenko, who takes into mind their knowledge when deciding how to proceed with important matters. They are considered the strongest in terms of magical power short of the Tenko, and it is not uncommon for them to be considered for Tenko when an elective vote is exercised. Kyubi typically make up the top brass of Kuzunoha. Shuryō (首領, Shuryo; lit. "Chief"): Considered one of the highest royal distinctions, they function as the leaders of the five clans, representing north, south, east, west, and central. They are remarkably powerful combatants who answer only to the Tenko; otherwise, they enjoy considerable autonomy within their clans and respective sub-territories. Most Shuryo are seven-tailed kitsune and up, representing their long-lived nature and fitness as the heads of their families. Furthermore, it's not uncommon for a Shuryō to also be a Kyubi, or have the dual role of Shuryō and Tenko if they remain head of their clan following ascension to the highest position of the land. Their human equivalent is Grand Duke/Grand Duchess or Archduke/Archduchess. Reiko (,): The penultimate royal distinction, they are remarkably powerful individuals that often function as second in command to Shuryō. Reiko commonly administer territories in the absence of their superiors and wield considerable influence within their clan. Likewise, they commonly maintain territories of their own, with members of their extended family residing there. They are often related to the Shuryō though it is not a stipulation for the position. As a title, it is most often compared to the human Duke or Duchess. Kuko (空狐, Kuko; lit. "Air Fox"): This a gender neutral royal title commonly ascribed to the progeny of sovereign Tenko, Shuryō, and Reiko. Because they are being groomed to succeed their ruling parent one day, it is common for the Kuko to have other titles attached to their name, representing other trades or positions they take part in such as Kotai or Jinko. Upon taking on another distinction, the based Kuko is modified; in the previous two cases it becomes Taikuko or Jinkuko. The closest approximation to the Kuko rank in the human world are the titles of prince and princess. Jinko (人狐, Jinko; lit. "Man Fox"): Originally a type of fox that was especially skilled at shapeshifting, this has since become a title ascribed to diplomats and ambassadors to neighboring countries. Though first limited to Jinko foxes that served as diplomats to neighboring nations (which were home to human populations), all who serve in this capacity take on the epithet as recognition of their duties. Jinko are often shrewd negotiators with a penchant for trickery and deceit, focused on getting the best deals possible for their nation, yet prove amicable if moved by the rhetorical skills of their human counterparts. It is not uncommon for those who move to this line of business to wed partners from the nations they are ambassadors to, as Jinko are immersed in said country's culture. Military Rank Seishin (星辰, Seishin; lit. "Celestial Bodies"): Yakan (, Yakan; lit. "Field Shield"): Kotai (, Kotai; lit. "Fox Regiment"): Trivia *The nation is named for the , a popular figure in Japanese folklore. *Likewise, the sovereign's title is derived from , meaning "Celestial/Heavenly Fox" in Japanese. They are differentiated from other kitsune by their possession of nine-tails.